thetribegamefandomcom-20200216-history
The Story
The Beginning Jay and Bey Markahl were prince and princess of the country of Malayzin when their father, King Humphrey, was murdered in 1902 M. Both Jay and Bey accused the other of murdering their father. Their trainer, Cantoz, tried to calm them and tell them that neither of them killed Humphrey, but Jay and Bey did not listen. For their own good, Cantoz sent them to an alternate dimension through The Dream Orb. Unfortunately, both of them lost all of their memories of the time before, including their memories of who killed the king. The Arrival Jay and Bey arrived to the alternate dimension in a large metal box. They attempted to use their magic to fight each other but they were unsuccessful. They felt the world shake and were teleported out of the box. They landed in the desert. It was extremely hot. They felt their fingers tingle and ran towards a near sand dune. They found an opening which they went inside. There they found the Desert Tribe, in 1560 D1. Inside the huge dune, was a city with houses and buildings made out of sand. Many people wandered the streets and alleys. Apartments for Sale Jay and Bey wandered the streets until they found apartments for sale. Bey and Jay bought seperate apartments. They then went to look for jobs. There Jay and Bey met their apprentices Rach Marklin and Zo Marzoolin. Jay's apprentice Rach had graduated in Malayzin, but Bey was still training Zo. They decided to share their apartments with their apprentices. Jobs Jay found a Pie-Making job and a job as an artist. She focused primarily on her artist job but worked occasionally making pies. Bey found a job as a priest and learned about the Gods. Rach (after she came out of cryostasis) found a job as an artist too. Zo spent too much time in cryostasis to ever get a job. Desert Tribe Election 1- 1560 D1 At the first election, Bey tried to get elected for Representative, the lowest political rank in the Desert Tribe. Bey did not win (and only got 2 1/2 votes) but Bliggle Ziggle, David Botte, and Ronald Heisenfeffer did. Sadly, Ronald, and David were all "put out of the running" during or after the election. Desert Tribe Election 2- 1560 D1 Before the Second Election, Bey spent more time preparing. He went around to houses and asked what they wanted from a new representative with the help of Jay. He even made a commercial. See Bey's promises. The winners were Bliggle Ziggle, Bey Schwartzzenhager, and Bey Markahl. Bey Schwartzzenhager also became Bey Markahl's worst enemy. Bey's Caravan Service- 1561 D1 Bey created Bey's Caravan Service to help people get from Tribe to Tribe. The first Rest Stop was created by Jay and Rach between the Desert Tribe and The Swamp Tribe. Discovering new lands Bey and Jay explored the Swamp Tribe during which they met The Swamp Tribe Leader. He traded a to them and gave them a Teleporter to teleport them between the two tribes. Jay, Bey, Rach, and Zo all went to The Lake Tribe to explore. There they had their first encounter with David Matey, who wanted to marry Rach and turn Zo into his jester. They all escaped though. Desert Tribe Election 3- 1561 D1 During this election, Bey became a Council Member. Desert Tribe Election 4- 1562 D1 During this election, Jay ran, encouraged by Bey, and stabbed him in the back (not literally), taking the council member spot for herself. She used Bey's faults to make herself more popular and won the council member spot. Desert Tribe Election 5- 1562 D1 This election was soon after Election 4. Jay gave up her spot as Council Member because she was bored of it and Bey took it back. Bey's Arena- 1563 D1 Bey made an arena called "Bey's Arena" He dedicated the battles there to Snorf-blar, the god of war. He was selected to be Snorfblar's Chosen One. Dream also performed at the first arena battle. Dream was a band made by Jay and Rach. Desert Tribe Election 6- 1564 D1 This election was an election for mayor between Oldus Mairus and Bey Markahl. Bey won and became Mayor. Mining- 1564 D1-1565 D1 Bey realized that he wanted to mine, so he could get minerals and try to make a military He researched different and mining methods and created a mining area. Jay and Rach also got a small area of land to mine. Sadly though, Bey Schwartzzenhager blew up the mining area to sabatoge Bey's plans. After Bey Markahl recovered, The Stone Tribe attacked with a living machine that absorbed the minerals. The War- 1565 D1-1568 D1 The war between The Swamp Tribe and The Lake Tribe had been going on long before Bey, Jay, Rach, and Zo arrived, but in 1565 D1, the Swamp Tribe got the Desert Tribe involved. Bey tried to plan ahead and make military and weapons, but they did not have enough. The Swamp Tribe blackmailed Bey into joining their side, although he had been leaning towards joining the Lake Tribe. The Swamp Tribe Leader blackmailed him using Bey's secret name. Jay knew that the Swamp Tribe Leader was in love with her, so she asked Bey Schwartzzenhager to help her kill the Leader. Jay charmed her way into the palace with Rach, and Zo, while Bey Schwartzzenhager snuck up on the Leader and killed him. Jay distracted the Leader and Guards in order for Bey to kill him. Bey Schwartzzenhager took all the credit when they got back to the Desert Tribe and everyone loved him. The new Leader of the swamp tribe was Peten Frank. Desert Tribe Election 7- 1568 D1 Election 7 was a mayor election between Bey and Bey. Bey Schwartzzenhager won easily since he had, in the minds of the people, just stopped the war. Bey Markahl became a disgrace and no one liked him any more. Bey continued by disbanding the Council, getting rid of the Representatives, and ensuring that he had absolute power. During this time, Bey Scheartzzenhager killed a messenger from Vel-ror using the Ruby of Grer-gor he had stolen from The Shadow. RJ Gallery- 1568 D1 RJ Gallery was an art gallery made by Rach and Jay. They made artwork for Commissions and also made a gallery. They planned to have a camp but no one signed up. Work also stopped once Rach went into cryostasis and Jay learned Magic Magic- 1569 D1 Jay, Bey, and Zo all learned magic in 1569 D1. Jay started later and only learned two spells. Jay chose Elemental Magic, Bey chose Phantom Magic, and Zo chose Mind Magic. The Chosen- 1569 D1 Each of the 7 gods had selected 2 people to be their Chosen so that one day they could help fight against The Demon God. Now was the time that the chosen had to finally gather. Bey was chosen by Snorf-Blar at the arena and Jay was chosen by Vel-Ror. The Database Control Center- 1569 D1- 1570 D1 All the Chosen Ones were sent to The Database Control Center to guard The Emerald of Zigblack-end. The Emerald was one of the three gems needed to destroy the Demon God. The Gods said that they knew Bey Schwartzzenhager would come to steal it, they just didn't know when. One of Grer-gor's Chosen put everyone to sleep for 1 year until 1570 D1. He woke them because Bey was about to attack. He switched all the walls and floors around so you could not tell where the Emerald was hidden. During the battle, it seemed that no one could hurt Bey Schwartzzenhager. Soon, only Bey Markahl, Zo, and Jay were left facing Bey Schwartzzenhager. Jay tricked Bey Schwartzzenhager and burned him. Bey and Jay also took The Ruby of Grer-gor from Bey. Klepto Guy's Reign- 1570 D1- 1574 D1 When Jay, Bey, and Zo got back to the Desert Tribe, they found that it was devestated and that Klepto Guy had seized control. He put them all to sleep for 4 years while some workers reconstructed the tribe. They awoke in 1574 D1. Marriage-1574 D1 Jay got married to Roy, a Construct of the Database in 1574 D1, and Bey and Zo got married soon after. The Tribe- 1575 D1 In 1575 D1, The Lake Tribe was taken over by David Matey. Soon after, David Matey took over The Reed Tribe, then The Stone Tribe, the Swamp Tribe, and the Desert Tribe, forming The Tribe. The desert tribe was no more. Expanding Families Rach got married to David Matey in 1575 D1. Jay gave birth to a girl in 1580 D1, named Lynn. Zo gave birth to twins (Zev and Rose) in 1581 D1. Rach gave birth to her daughter Ariella in 1582 D1. Roy's Death/The Blood Feud- 1583 D1 One day in 1583 D1, Roy arrived to see Jay and 3 year old Lynn. Sadly, he suffered a fatal injury on his excursion. He was killed and Zev innocently said "My daddy did it!", which for some reason caused a blood feud to erupt between the Markahls and the Databases. Death- 1584 D1 One day in 1584 D1, Zo, Bey, Rach (still in cryostasis), and Jay all died. Lynn- 1594 D1 Lynn's new guardian became David Matey. She lived at the castle with Ariella. The Book- 1594 D1 In his last days of life, Bey wrote a book chronicling the history of the Desert Tribe. Zev found it and read it. He learned about the Demon God and realized he should try and kill him. He got arrested though by Lynn when Lynn wanted to read the book, which eventually everyone read. Then Zev started collecting The Obsidian Statues and the Gems to try and kill the Demon God. When he succeeded in getting almost all of the statues and gems, the Demon God stole all of them. Lynn learned Database Powers. She also ordered The Royal Wynn Dojo from the Database, which arrived, but Rose took it. Lynn burnt the first one down in a fit of uncontrolled anger and ordered another one, which she recieved. After a demon attacked the four friends, Zev was stuck in the hospital and Lynn came up with a plan. They knew that the Obsidian Statues and the Gems were hidden in The Pit of the Demon God, except for the Emerald, which Ariella had. They also knew that the pit was under the City Hall. They had learned earlier that Bey Schwartzzenhager was in The Desert Tribe, although they knew he had been killed by Jay. Lynn thought that he could only be alive if the Demon God had saved him and he had joined with him. Lynn and Ariella sent a text to Bey telling him Zev was detained in the hospital, vulnerable and defensless. Lynn teleported to the pit with her database powers and Ariella used a Demon Taxi Ticket to get there. Lynn defeated the Demon God, killing the gods as well. They knew this was nessecary because if the Gods had been killed first, everything they made (i.e. the Universe) would be destroyed. A portal opened in the wall of the pit. They both jumped through the portal and appeared in the hospital. They explained what had happened to Zev and Rose and quickly jumped through a new portal that had opened. They then appeared in The Second Dimension in 207 D2. The Second Dimension Lynn, Zev, Ariella, and Rose appeared in a forest. They were greeted by a scout of The Forest Tribe. Once at the Forest Tribe, the friendly scout gave them apartments. (Ariella and Lynn shared and Zev and Rose shared.) Rose became a huntress, since she was the only one with the right build for it. Zev had an idea to create a casino called Delta Casino. To be mean to Zev, Lynn purchased and planned the casino, calling it Lynn's Casino. She became Manager and Ariella was her Assistant Manager. Zev was angry that his idea was stolen, so he burnt it down. He got caught by the government and had to pay a large debt, while Lynn got another casino from the government. Lynn tried to placate him by hiring him as a bouncer. He still was angry, so she hired him as another Assistant Manager. Note: Everything past this point is not "confirmed". Dream- 208 D2 After a year of successful performances at the casino, Lynn and Ariella decided to go on a tour with their new band Dream, named after their mothers' band. They toured all five of the tribes, and made a lot of money. Zev was angry at their success, so he plotted in the darkness, waiting for his newly-obtained War Magic to become more powerful. The Blood Feud Continues- 208 D2 The blood feud between the Markahls and the Databases had been dormant ever since the two families had been working together, but Zev brought it back. He used his magic to destroy the casino, and stole the money the casino had made to pay off his debts to the government. Lynn and Ariella were furious, but there was nothing they could do. minerals